Flora
Flora is a Nativus in the series Pantheon and one of its main protagonists. A fragile but sweet girl with control over plant life. Appearance A fair-skinned girl with bob-shaped forest green hair and lime green eyes. She has a green flower in her hair and wears a short verdant green dress with white slippers. Sometimes, she also has a white sun hat. Her Nature Core is parakeet green in color. Personality At first glance, Flora is both a Fragile Flower and a Shrinking Violet. She is extremely shy and nervous around others, and often prefers not to be seen. She is also very soft-spoken and considers her presence to be nothing but a burden, which is why she never stays around for long. Flora is also very sensitive and can easily be driven to tears, especially by others raising her voice to her. When she is about to cry, she will often leave the room to do it in private, as she thinks her sadness will only annoy others. She is also ''deathly ''afraid of things like fire and poison, and as such is scared of Hestia and Achlys by extension, who control fire and poison respectively. However, once she opens up to someone, Flora is actually a very kind, gentle, selfless and caring person. She does whatever she can to make her friends happy and expects nothing in return. She also has a huge affinity for nature and is kind to animals, while also caring a lot for plants. Flora has the patience of a saint and it is ''insanely ''rare to see her get angry or even irritated. Even if she ''does ''become aggravated, it’s not for long and she regrets her negative outburst later on. She is also a close friend of Aruna and is hardly ever seen without her, she even has feelings for the girl, but keeps them a secret. Despite her fears, she is far from afraid of using her Nativus powers to defend herself or others if absolutely necessary. Powers & Abilities She is the Nativus of Plantation, and as such has the ability to create, control and manipulate any and all forms of plant life, such as flowering plants, wood, shrubs, trees, vines, moss, grass, etc. and also has control over parts of plants, such as pollen, spores, leaves, fruits, roots, seeds, flowers, thorns, etc. She can alter the size of plants as well as mutate them and transform them into sentient creatures under her control. She can even heal sick/injured plants and resurrect dead ones. She can also control ‘plant energy’ which is a form of natural energy that resembles green light and can use it for a variety of purposes. Flora also has the ability to draw strength from water and absorb sunlight/solar energy, so she can either use it to augment her abilities even more or store it up and project it outward in the form of a powerful solar blast. Being the Nativus of the Plant element, she is most vulnerable to elemental attacks from those who wield Fire, Poison, Fungus and Disease. Trivia * She is named after the goddess of flowers and spring in Roman mythology. * ’Flora’ is also a word used for plants of a particular region. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Characters Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Pantheon Characters Category:Nativus Category:New World Inhabitants Category:Hero Category:Female Character